The Transcendence
Character Synopsis A character from the xeelee sequence verse formed as a collective mind of hyperadvanced humans. In order to perfect itself it needs to eliminate all human suffering from ever existed. It comes to the conclusion the easiest way to do this is to make it so humans never existed in the first place. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 1-C | 1-B Verse: Xeelee Sequence Name: The Transcendence Gender: Inapplicable, although technically a fusion of male and female souls Age: Less than a year old during the main events of the book. Tens of thousands of years old by the time of its destruction. Classification: Gestalt Mind, The Final Stage of Humanity, Paradox of a God, Special Abilities: Reality Warping (Can shape entire universes with its will alone), Technological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Absorption, Fusionism (Could merge all universes together) Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8 reliant on the concept of humanity), Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Soul Manipulation (Even if the humans part of it have their bodies destroyed, their minds remain part of it), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Acausality (Paracausality; stated to be beyond "Such trivialities as causality and consequence"), Causality Manipulation, Time Travel, Probability Manipulation (Capable of collapsing all infinite possibilities into one), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Likely Mid-Godly. It was implied that even if every human body and mind in the multiverse throughout history, which is what composes the very being, was erased, it would be unaffected and could even bring them back), Creation, Void Manipulation (Can erase beings on the level they never existed in the first place), Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (It's own realm was called abstract in nature, and it can control "the light against which all phenomena are shadows", with the series even using Plato's philosophy as a direct comparison to how its ability works. Also has control over the fundamental information of existence), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being composed of a literal infinite quantity of human minds merged into a higher-dimensional form) Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: At least High Quantaverse Level '(Was considered a contender to face The Xeelee, as they are considered humanity's greatest and last defense against the species. While Humanity's technology was inferior to The Xeelee's 11th Dimensional constructs, they were still comparable nonetheless, of which The Transcendence was stated to be superior to) | '''Hyperverse Level '(Created and resides in an abstract realm that is platonic in nature and is superior to all space-time contained in Xeelee's Multiverse. Can manipulate Configuration Space, which has "stupendously many dimensions", which could be as many as the number of particles in the universe. It's previous, weakened state is nothing compared to their true power) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Drifts through the outskirts of Space and Time, of which it's true power is transcendent of completely. Has comparable movement to The Xeelee, who can arrive at destinations before they leave) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least High Quantaverse Level | Hyperverse Level Durability: At least High Quantaverse Level (The Xeelee would be unable to defeat it in its normal state, although they one shot when human suffering had weakened it) | Hyperverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least High Quantaverse Level, Likely Hyperverse level Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has knowledge over the history of the multiverse and its exact details. Described as "cognizant of the universe as a whole, of all of space and time, the whole of the human past") Weaknesses: Absorbing too much human suffering will cause it to become far weaker, although this can be circumvented by erasing all humans from existence so they never existed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tragic Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Space Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Absorbers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Quantum Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Regenerators Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Acausal Beings Category:Leaders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 1